Breaking All The Rules
by Lady Murray
Summary: Lily Evans graduated from Hogwarts hoping to do some good in the world. Now she is a top Auror, and her mission is to hunt down the dangerous James Potter. But there is something about this dark man that draws her to him, in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought being an Auror would be so crazy. With Death Eater attacks every week, there was always something to do, and in between that, there was the constant paperwork and assignments that Moody gave us. At the moment, I had finished my daily work-loud and had nothing else better to do.

I got up and stretched. Why not go for a walk sense I have nothing else better to do? Nobody noticed me as I got left. I was almost at the door when I heard the voice that kept me locked up here for most of the day.

"Hey! Evans! Just the person I needed to see. Come with me to my office."

I reluctantly followed 'Mad-Eye' Moody to his office, silently cursing myself for simple not Apparate out of the headquarters. I sat down hesitantly, somehow knowing that he had something cooked up for me.

Moody looked at me intently with both eyes before he spoke. "I am impressed with everything you have done so far, Evans. Very impressed. It's hard to believe that you have only worked her for two and a half years. After heavy consideration, I think you are ready for a more difficult assignment."

I gaped at him. That caught my attention. Hadn't that been my dream for the past year? All I've been getting is annoying assignments where I had to be someone's bodyguard or check security at Gringotts. I hate to admit it, but those occasional Death Eater attacks sort of brought me out of the monotony. I quickly shut my mouth and answered. "I think I am ready, sir."

Moody grunted. "Good. I've seen you in action and I know you might be able to handle this. I want you to gather information on James Potter." He paused. "Our sources think that he may be one of You-Know-Who's most trusted follower. Unfortunately, that's all we know. I want you to learn everything there is to know about him. Places he's been, things he's done, heck, I don't care if you find out his favorite flavor of ice cream, just dig as deep as you can. I want you to know everything about this guy. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, know get out of my office!"

He didn't need to ask twice. I quickly got out of that office like a bat out of Hell. James Potter. I've never heard of him before. I thought I had known all of the know Death Eaters out there, even the members of inner circle, but I guess that this guy must be pretty big if no one really knew about him.

If no one knows this guy then where am I going to start? Think Lily, think. Suddenly, it hit me. All the Death Eaters had gone to Hogwarts, James Potter probably did too. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for the stroke of genius and luck. I had always been close to Dumbledore, my old headmaster. He will help me. I know it.

I wonder what mysteries James Potter's past holds.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had already set by the time I had apparated to Hogwarts. The grounds seemed very quiet as I walked toward the front doors. They opened wide as I stepped up to them, revealing Albus Dumbledore. He smiled pleasantly as he let me in.

"Ah, Ms. Evans. What can I do for you at this pleasant hour? I am guessing this isn't a social visit." Dumbledore asked mildly as we walked through the corridors.

"Sorry, no. I need some help and I know you are probably the only one who can help me."

Dumbledore smiled at me and turned toward the gargoyle that led to his office. After giving the password (Acid Pops), he led me into his office and pulled up a chair for me.

"What can I so that would help an Auror such as yourself, Ms. Evans." He said cheerfully.

"Well, I was hoping you could give me some information on James Potter."

Dumbledore obviously wasn't expecting this. He looked at me shocked for a moment, and then his expression softened. "Yes," he said tiredly, "I have been wondering when someone was going to ask me about James." He sighed. "It is quite a sad story. I want you to understand though Ms. Evans, that James's story is not like all the other Death Eater's stories that you have heard. I don't think I even have the full story."

I looked at him expectantly and with a little bit of excitement. Obviously, this Death Eater's past is more interesting then the generic Death Eater's past.

Dumbledore looked out the window as he started. "The first time I met James, it was almost ten years ago, on his first day at Hogwarts. He was as excited as the rest of the first years, especially when he was sorted into Gryffindor, the same as his parents."

I hadn't seen that coming. I gaped at Dumbledore but he held up a hand and I let him continue reluctantly.

"James's first years at Hogwarts were blissful, and he had three good friends to enjoy it with. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettegrew. The Marauders. James connected with Sirius the most though. You didn't see one without the other, and they were always pulling pranks where ever they went. Oh, not malicious pranks," seeing the look on my face, "Just good-natured pranks, though they did seem to center around the Slytherin house. He was very intelligent and I knew that he was going to go far. He had hopes of becoming an Auror like his father, and was about to take the next step to achieve that goal when it all fell apart."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he looked at me. His voice turned into a murmur as he continued. "It was the Christmas of James's sixth year when it happened. Apparently, Lord Voldemort came to Potter Manor during Christmas Eve. He killed James's parents in front of him. James came back a wreck. He didn't do anything except eat, go to class, and sleep. He completely forgot about his friends and lost the motive to do anything. He disappeared the day he turned seventeen. March 27." Dumbledore sighed sadly and turned back to look out the window. "I remember Sirius Black running into my office. He said he woke up that morning. James didn't show up for breakfast or class. When Sirius went to check the dormitory, he found a note on James bed saying that he was running away and that no one should try to find him. It seemed like he disappeared off the planet. His friends never recovered from his disappearance. The rest of the story is a little bit sketchy at best, but a few days after the rest of the Marauders graduated, Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade, and James was one of them. He killed two people. I was there when it happened."

Dumbledore shuddered with the memory. I shuddered too. It's not everyday that you here about a model student, a Gryffindor, join the people that killed his parents and then kill people himself.

"I didn't believe it when I saw it," Dumbledore looked at me as he said, "I thought him and his parents and then, he just changes, becoming the type of person his parents swore never to be. I haven't personally seen him after that day, but there are a lot of rumors of him appearing at a lot of Death Eater raids. If you wish to hunt him down, I advise you use extreme caution. I don't think I can help you anymore, but if you need extra assistance, I'm sure Mr. Black will help you."

He stood up and gestured for me to follow him. We walked back to the front doors in silence, both of us deep in thought. He put a hand on my shoulder as I was about to walk out into the darkness. He gave me a fatherly look and said kindly, "I wish you luck Lily. I have a felling you're going to need it."

I smiled at my old headmaster and headed into the darkness, contemplating my next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a good day for me. The thunderheads above rumbled ominously but I paid no notice. It wasn't going to slow me down. I continued to walk up the rocky path up the mountain side, finally reaching my destination. It was a cave entrance a few feet tall then me and about twenty feet wide. The rain began to fall when I entered the cave. The mysterious blue glow came from a large blue fire that was blazing in the center of the cave. I group of people sat circled around the fire.

"Ah James, we have been waiting." I high, cold voice said pleasantly.

The voice always sent shivers down my spine, but they were always shivers of pleasure. The Dark Lord had never been angry with my work, because I never failed. I knew he wasn't angry, because I had done nothing wrong, but one could never be sure.

"I hope my late arrival doesn't displease you, My Lord." I answered.

I walked up to the seated people and sat down in an open space. The Dark Lord sat across from me, smirking. At least I was still on his good side.

"Now that James has arrived, we can begin. It is now time to attack. All of the raids so far have been nothing compared to what we are capable of. I have told you all to hold back, now I am telling you to show with everything you have. We need a place to strike to show our true colors. Any ideas?"

It was silent for a long moment, but then the Death Eater sitting to the right of Voldemort spoke.

"Why not Gringotts, My Lord," whispered Bellatrix Lestrange. "Show them we can attack even the most guarded place?"

"I have already infiltrated the pathetic bank," answered Voldemort. "It can hold nothing from me."

"Why not the Ministry then?" spoke Antonin Dolohov. "Stab the beast in the heart."

"No," said Voldemort. "I want them to see our true power before we destroy them.

"I think we should attack Diagon Alley," I suggested.

"A shop filled street? Ha!" Bellatrix snorted. "It has no value whatsoever."

"Exactly," I countered. "It will have poor defenses. We can attack on September 1st, when all the children are getting their school things. All the parents will think they will be safe, but if no one sees it coming, it will be as easy as pie."

It was quiet for a while as all the top Death Eaters considered it. Bellatrix glared at me and I glared back. She was always jealous of me since I was the Dark Lord's favorite.

"That's not a bad idea. Open space, lots of innocents, pandemonium. It was possibility." Voldemort pondered. I knew I had hit the right note. My advice was usually the advice he considered the most. The Dark Lord turned to look at us all in turn. "Diagon Alley it is then. I want you all too all Apparate at the same time into the Alley and attack at will. Kill as many as possible. Retreat only when necessary. You all know the rules. Spread the word."

We all nodded and rose, sensing the finality in his voice. Bellatrix gave me another angry look before turning to leave. I began to leave as well, but froze when I heard Voldemort address me.

"James, wait a moment. I am not done with you."

I turned around and faced Voldemort. We were alone now. He smiled coldly and walked passed me out of the cave. I followed.

"You probably know that the Ministry are trying to hunt the rest of my Death Eaters down, but they fail to add you into the mix. It has made your assistance even more helpful because of it. But I am afraid they have finally opened their eyes."

I had been waiting for this to happen. To have an Auror be assigned to catch me. Ha. Like that would ever happen. I was ready for some fun anyway.

Voldemort saw the evil smile on my lips. "It should be easy for you to handle this. It is a Mudblood by the name of Lily Evans. Play nice with her, won't you? We don't want to ruin the Ministry's reputation now don't we?"

"As you wish, My Lord." I answered. A Mudblood, and a woman at that. I was hoping for more of a challenge. He disapparated before I could do anything else. I stared out across the valley at Hogwarts. I wonder what the Ministry or Dumbledore would think if they realized that Voldemort and his top advisors met so close to Hogwarts? Oh, well. I had more pressing matters to attend to. It was only a few days until September 1st.

I wonder what kind of tortures I can think of for this Lily Evans.


	4. Angry Author's Note

**A Very Angry Author's Note!!!**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU mistinthenight and Curiositykils for the awesome reviews!!! I love you guys with all my heart. **

**But for the rest of you, I am very disappointed in you. 144 reads is awesome, especially on the first day. That's great, but the problem is, I only have two reviews. Something seems wrong with that. **

**All I ask is for more then 15 reviews to continue the story. I don't care what you say! It doesn't even have to be a review. Please?**

**But then again, I am a 'non-trusted author' at the other fan fiction site I am a member of. I didn't do anything wrong, I swear! **

**I'm rambling. Sorry. Please review. That's all I ask.**

**Murray**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not that creative and I don't have that much time on my hands.**

**You guys have been so kind! I'm so proud of you. Thank you gwvixen21, Zhangie, Curiositykils, pssh dork wad, Juliaxx, silentb, lils03, and mistinthenight for the great reviews! You guys are my heart and soul. **

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. For the next two days I tried to get more information on James, but I got a big, fat nothing. I skimmed the papers in front of me, looking for something that I know I missed. I thought back on the past two days, trying to think if I missed something.

The day after I talked to Dumbledore, I returned to the school to look at records. I know Dumbledore told me everything that I ever wanted to know, but I needed more. I found out that he was actually in the year ahead of me. He was also the star Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, top in his class, and was the biggest prankster ever seen at Hogwarts. Well, that goes to show how much socializing I did at Hogwarts. I was to busy with homework and thinking about my future to talk to the older students. I was even able to dig up some pictures of him. From what I can tell, he was very good looking. He was tall, lean, and probably in shape. He had untamable black hair, hazel eyes, and a very kind face. I had to laugh at that. I was hunting a dangerous Death Eater, one that has killed many innocent people, and I thought of his face as kind?

That was that day. The next, I was busy tracking friends and family. Apparently, his parents were the only living relatives that James ever had, well, until they died of course. As for the Marauders, they went off the face of the map. Peter Pettegrew, as I found out, has been living with his aunt ever sense he left school. Remus Lupin turned out to be a werewolf and had been applying for jobs up until last year, when he got accused of purposely putting himself by Muggles during the full moon, like Fenrir Greyback, and went off the map. I'm guessing he was set up. No werewolf who was one of the smartest in the school and has contacts like Dumbledore would do something like that. Sirius Black just disappeared. He pulled himself away from society ever sense James became one of You-Know-Who's groupies, and didn't make contact with any of the other Marauders in public after school.

I sighed. Maybe I'm in to far over my head? No. I shouldn't think that. What would Moody say if he caught me saying that? Maybe I should take a walk or something, to clear my head. I looked around the Headquarters. Everyone else seemed to into their work then to take notice in little old me. I looked at my calendar to check if I had any meetings I had conventionally forgot. Nothing. I guess September 1st was my lucky day. I grabbed my cloak and purse and disapparated out of there, thank goodness.

I apparated into a very busy Diagon Alley. Parents and their children were everywhere. All the shops looked their finest. Impressive displays showed the most popular books, quills, and parchment. Posters advertised the newest broomstick and venders sold all sorts of treats and items on the street.

I wandered toward the front of the alley and through the brick archway to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside, it was full of happy, jolly people. I went up to the bar and got a butterbeer. I paid and went to sit down at a small table. As I started to drink, I scanned to room out of habit. After years of learning from Moody, you usually have strange habits. My eyes landed on pair of men arguing quietly. I grew suspicious, until one of them shouted, "Fine! But I warn you, the Canons have got a chance this year. You just wait." I continued to scan the crowd, until I saw him.

In the very back of the bar, at a small table, sat a tall cloaked man. The cloak wrapped all around him, and the hood was large, so I couldn't see under it. He was silently drinking what looked to be firewhiskey, and seemed to be watching the other people as well. He seemed to tense to be drinking at this happy pub.

I heard the large clock tower outside begin to chime noon when he stood up. He quickly headed to the alley door as if he was in a hurry, even though he was the picture of ease a moment earlier. I drained my butterbeer and followed him at a distance, unsure what to think of this man. I stepped out the back door and found him already walking through the brick archway. I quickly past though as well before the archway closed again. He was making his way through the crowd when the screaming started.

I tore my eyes away from the man and looked on in horror as dozens of Death Eaters began to apparate into Diagon Alley. They began to throw curses in every direction, not caring who they hit. Children and parents quickly ran to the closest shop and fireplace. It was ciaos. I grabbed my wand and began dueling the closest Death Eater. He had his back turned to me, so I shot a Stunner at him and he crumpled to the ground. I then joined a bald wizard fight another Death Eater. We fought as a team, and as the Death Eater tried to dodge on of my Stunners, the wizard got him as he was jumping out of the way.

I turned to face my next opponent when I saw the cloaked man again, only now I knew him to be a Death Eater. He was aiming the Killing Curse at a group of children that had taken cover behind a vending stall. One of the children tried to make a run for safety, when he got him with the Cruciatus Curse in the back. The child's screams broke the trance over me and I shot the Disarming Spell at him. He saw it coming last moment and dove out of the way, but it caught his cloak and pulled the hood down.

As he turned, I took a horrified step back as James Potter turned to face me with pure angrier and hated in his eyes.

**This one was a toughy to write, but I hope you liked it. More background info to make you all happy. I promise that Sirius and Remus will make appearances in the future chapters. You just have to be patient. **

**I'm typing as fast as I can so you can read the climactic 'James and Lily duel.' At least I hope it's climactic. I have to go eat lunch now. Tootles!**

**Murray**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would probably be doing other thing then writing fan-fictions, like going to the moon, swimming in money, and sending my private army to Laura Mallory's House.**

**Action! Action! ACTION!!!! The chapter you've all been waiting for. The Battle between Lily and James! There's also some more of James's background. Don't you just love extra information!**

**I got over 15 reviews, so I couldn't stall anymore. **

**Enjoy!**

Who knew all this mayhem would be so exciting? Everywhere I turned, my fellow Death Eaters were torturing, injuring, and killing people all over the place.

Rookwood had placed the Anti-Apparation Spell over the entire alley, preventing anyone to escape and enter. I saw others enter shops, probably destroying fireplaces so no one could use the Floo Network. The only way into and out of the alley was the brick archway from the Leaky Cauldron, but we had blocked it off enough to give us time before the Ministry came.

There were some civilians that were fighting, but we could handle them. I turned my wand on a group of children hiding behind a cart near the bookstore. With a flick of my wand, I blew the cart away, leaving the children struggling to find new shelter. I cast the Cruciatus at one of them and they fell to the ground in agony. I was about to finish him off when I sensed a curse coming at me. I only had a moment to get out of the way, but when I dived, a Disarming spell caught my cloak and ripped my hood off. Ignoring the children, I turned, furious, to the one who cast it.

My opponent was someone I wasn't expecting. It was a woman, with long red hair, and pale skin. She was thin, curvaceous, and had an extremely beautiful face with sparkling emerald-green eyes. Her face held an expression of horror, as if she wasn't expecting something.

I sneered. This will be easy. She seemed to recover and sent an unknown spell at me, which I easily deflected. We began to duel with a ferocity I only dreamed of. She obviously had some training. Probably an Auror. I tried to bring her attention away from me by flinging objects at her as we were dueling, but she easily dodged them. I was suddenly on the defensive, dodging, blocking, and countering the continually on-slot of spells.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that many of the innocents were gather by the windows of the shops, watching our duel. It gave me an idea. I began to circle as we battled, and she unconsciously began to circle as well. Soon we both had our backs to shops. I began to fire curses towards her but not directly at her to get her to move out of the way. It worked. She dodged them, making the curses hit the windows and the people, shattering glass and hitting people. The screams were ear-deafening. She angrily blocked all of my off-target spells and began firing spells faster and faster. Instead of blocking them, I jumped out of the way from most of them, causing the same thing that happened to the windows behind her to happen to the windows behind me. The screams were amplified.

She yelled at frustration. She was determined, I'll give her that, but she was no match for me. We continued to circle, only watching each other, breathing heavily. The Dark Mark Bellatrix cast glowed a menacing green down upon us, making the scene of destruction even worse. People had started shouting and screaming in the Leaky Cauldron. The Ministry had arrived. She noticed it too. She turned to me with a cold smile.

"You are trapped. I would surrender if I were you." Her gentle voice still displayed to hatred she sent towards me.

I snorted. "Ha. I would never surrender. I'm winning anyway. Why give up when you're already ahead?"

"Don't be a smart-ass with me. You are not and will never be ahead when I'm still around."

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to get rid of you then." And with that, our duel continued. Both our styles had changed after that. We both battled intelligently, working to each other's weaknesses. I had to admire her. She would have been a powerful Death Eater if she wasn't with the Ministry.

"You can always join the Dark Lord, you know." I said, trying to persuade her. "He would forgive you for whatever your past may hold. Join the winning side."

Her face twisted in disgust. "I would never join him. Because of him my parents are dead. I would never join my parent's murderer."

That hit home. The Dark Lord had killed her parents as well. I thought back to that Christmas Eve. It was just me and my parents, enjoying Christmas together as a family. I remember wishing Sirius was there, but he had to stay at his house for Christmas. My mother had just opened a gift from me when he apparated into our house right in front of us. My father stood up and tried to pull out his wand, but Voldemort was too quick. My mother had her wand out and tried to defend herself and me, but Voldemort killed her as easily as he killed my father. He turned to me and lowered his wand.

"James, you have strong promise. I have been watching you for sometime now. I want you to join me and become one of my Death Eaters. If you refuse, you will join you parents in death. I will also hunt down everyone that you have ever called about. I will give you till your birthday, March 27th isn't it, too decide. You can't tell anyone, or I will kill you and your loved ones."

"Why would I join you? You just killed my parents!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, you will find a reason but the time you birthday comes around." And with that, he left me with my parents bodies, drowned in grief.

As the months past and my birthday grew closer, I realized I had to join him. I had been isolating myself from everyone, just in case Voldemort thought I would have told them. I truly had no choice. I couldn't let my friends fall victim to Voldemort. He would kill them eventually, he always did. And on my 17th birthday, I truly lost myself and became one of the most loyal and dangerous Death Eaters alive.

I was lost in my memories when I realized where I was. The woman and I had stopped circling. She was looking at me intently, as if she was expecting something from me. I turned and saw all the other Death Eaters were trying to keep the Ministry out, but it was only a matter of time before they would make it through the archway.

"Don't follow him, James. Come back to the right side. There is good in you. Don't let him control you anymore." She pleaded.

I turned back to face her. "It's too late for me. Save your begging for someone else."

And just then, the archway exploded. Aurors and other Ministry officials came poring into Diagon Alley, dueling every one of the Death Eaters. Someone had gotten rid of the Anti-Apparation Spell and Death Eaters were retreating quickly. I looked and saw Alastar Moody moving towards me and the woman. He was shouting.

"Lily! What are you…Good Lord, is that James Potter?" Moody said in horror.

Lily? As in the Lily Evans that was supposedly hunting me down? I turned back to her. Her eyes were pleading me to stay, to stop. I almost did. Instead, I gave her a half-smile, winked, and Apparated away just as all the Aurors sent there spells at me.

**I hoped you all liked that one. It was by far my favorite to write. I hope I answered your question, gwvixen21, about what made James turn bad. Can you see the attraction between the two? I know I can. **

**I'm going to be at my cabin this weekend, so I won't be able to Update anytime soon, so I might as well give you all something you can chew on until I come back and give you dinner. In future chapters, I will bring Sirius and Remus in soon, and the Order of the Phoenix will play a big role, let me tell you. Love is in the air! Or at least, the begin of love. **

**Please Review!!! I will personally reply to them to be nice.**

**White Arrow + Purple Box + A Click of A Mouse Joy and Happiness For All!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I had a magic lamp and a genie that would grant me three wishes, I would wish for me owning Harry Potter, me owning Harry Potter, and me owning Harry Potter. **

**Now where is that magic lamp…?**

**Holy Cow! I leave for a weekend and my reviews double! What is going on? I would like to thank purplepanda7 for reviewing, even though you said that you don't like reviewing. **

**This one is for all of you who have stuck with me this whole time. I know I can be annoying at times.**

I shot up in a cold sweat, trying to figure out where I was. I slowly realized I was lying on my bed in my room. I put my head in my hands and shook my head, trying to get rid of the horrible images in my head. The nightmare I had was one I was trying to forget. It was the terrible memory of the night my parents died. I was over at my sister's boyfriend's house, trying to talk some sense into her, but when I got back to my home, the Dark Mark loamed above it. Death Eaters had attacked and killed my parents while I was gone.

I sat up and got out of bed. I still had an hour until I had to get to work, so went in the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

As the water ran over my body, I let my mind wander, and began to rethink what all happened yesterday. I went to Diagon Alley just to get a drink, but everything changed when I followed the cloaked man out of the Leaky Cauldron. It turned out to be James Potter, leading the Death Eaters on a raid. I personally dueled him, every second risking my life. He tricked me once, making me avoid some of his curses, unknowingly sending them into shop windows and injuring people, luckily not killing any. He then tried to persuade me into joining Voldemort. When I mentioned that Death Eaters caused my parents death, the expression on his face stunned me. The anguish and pain made me want to reach out to him and comfort him. I almost begged him to stop the chaos, but he just left, but not after smiling and winking at me.

I strange emotion shot through my body as I remembered his parting look. I took it to be fear. He was an intimidating person and anyone would be afraid of him. He was cunning when he wanted to be, and incredibly talented with a wand. I couldn't help but remember that look of pain when I mentioned my parent's death. His parents had suffered the same fate as mine, but James had witnessed it. I wish I knew why he chose that life.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Maybe work will distract me from all of this. I could only hope so.

I was wrong. Work only made me think of him even more then I could imagine. Moody called me into his office the moment I got in and began to drill me with questions along with the other Aurors that were there. I answered them truthfully, but I guess I forgot to mention our passing words and his parting glance. What? He never asked a question that would bring it up. I listened to other Aurors accounts of the attack too. I ignored the number of casualties and wounded. I didn't need to know that.

I could feel anger seethe from the others. We had failed to capture any Death Eaters. We had been very close when they almost caught James, but his swift departure startled many. I should have Stunned him when I had the chance, but a part of me didn't have the heart to attack him when he was deep in his own memories.

"The Prophet is having a field day with the entire thing, saying that we should have known that Diagon Alley was a target, when the fact is, no one would have known. There are so many places they could have attacked." Moody said, trying to keep his voice blank and emotionless, but failed miserably.

"Are you kidding me?" One of the Aurors shouted. "It was obvious, and we didn't expect it. We should have known they were going to attack a place that we knew was too protected for them to attack. We underestimated them, and know we have innocent lives, including young children, gone because of our mistake!"

Everyone was silent. Nobody, including Mad-Eye, could answer that. We all knew it to be true.

The rest of the day was uneventful and depressing, so I left early to clear my head. I apparated just outside my house. My house was one of the few places that I could relax and get away. It was a two story, white house that I had bought tow years ago. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom on each floor and was beautiful all around. The best part was that it also came with about 10 acres of forest in the backyard and very few neighbors. There were a few paths that wove through the property and I loved to walk through them, just admiring the beauty of the woods.

I walked inside and through myself into one of the comfy chairs I had in the living room. Gwendolynn, my pure-white cat, jumped onto my lap and began to purr like a lawn mower. I stroked her unconsciously as my mind drifted back to James Potter again. I couldn't help but remember his handsome face with that small smile directed at me. That strange feeling went through me again.

Just then, Gwendolynn jumped out of my lap and sped out of the room. I stood up and followed her, wondering what was wrong with her. I found her in the kitchen at the door that led to the backyard and the woods. She was yowling and scratching at the door, trying to get out. She then jumped up, pulled the lever, and opened the door before I could stop her. I didn't know she could do that?

I ran after Gwendolynn, calling after her. She ignored my calls and dashed straight into the woods. A stab of fear entered my heart. I was always of her getting lost in the woods. I could just barely make her out running through the woods, her white fur standing out in the dark woods. I followed her deeper into the woods, getting farther and farther away from my house. The sun was setting quickly and I began to worry that I wouldn't make it home before it got dark.

Just before I was about to give up, I ran straight into an open meadow in the woods. The tall grass swayed in the wind and the last rays of sun shone desperately through the meadow. In the center of the meadow, there was a tall boulder, and on top of it, was Gwendolynn. I quickly made my way to my rebellious cat and say that she wasn't even facing me. I walked around the boulder to see what had her attention when I gasped when I saw what my cat was looking at.

It was beautiful white stag. It stood well over my head and had an enormous set of antlers. My sudden sound caught its attention and it slowly turned its great head in my direction. It held its head up high, sizing me up. I slowly took a step towards the animal, reaching my hand out ever so slightly, not wanting to scare it away. It didn't move. I was a few feet away when it closed the gap between us. I gently touched its great head, marveled by how tame it was. It's soft, hazel eyes gazed into mine, relaxed by my touch. I could have stood there forever, stroking the great creature, but it turned its head away quickly, looking off into the surrounding forest. Then, with amazing grace, it ran off into the forest, not looking back. I stared after it in amazement, but something soft rubbing against my leg woke me from my trance. It was Gwendolynn. I smiled and I picked her up.

I walked back towards my home, not thinking about James Potter, but about the great animal I had encountered.

**Well, you probably know that she ****was**** thinking about James, but she didn't know it. Aren't I sneaky?**

**Gwendolynn is actually my cousin's name, so I just had to have her name in the story somehow, even if it is just a cat.**

**I've got to go. I have volleyball practice and I don't want to make my coach mad. She thinks I am really sassy, but I think it's just me using too much sarcasm. **

**Please review!!! You don't even have to type anything I could even read. You could just type alkjqwiovdslkwe and I would be happy. Well, not as happy as I would be if the review is in English, but you get my point. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I would like to mention LibraryGeek007, who literally banged on their keyboard as a review. That made me laugh for a long time.**

**I also would like to answer angelofmynightmare's questions. I know, but you're just gonna have to bare with me people. I have to please everyone. Okay, well, you are going to learn James's motives in this chappie, among other things. 'The Cat' is hard to describe. It sort of knew James was there and tried to chase him away, like a dog. Weird, huh?**

**Well, you all have been complaining that I write really short chapters, so here it is, a long, romantic chapter. I know you all are doing happy dances right now.**

What the hell am I doing? For the past five years, I had been a strong believer in the Dark Lord, following his every command without question, and had become an annoying itch on the Ministry's back, and I still am, but something has changed they way I look at things. That something is Lily Evans.

I had only been face-to-face with her once, but that one time hit me like a brick wall. I hadn't been expecting her to be so, so … I don't even know how to describe her. Maybe that's why the past two months have been so confusing.

I have become withdrawn from the rest of the other Death Eaters, only coming to the Dark Lord's meetings to observe. I lost interest in raids, and participated in them less often. And I couldn't get Lily Evans out of my head.

The day after the raid at Diagon Alley, I followed her home after she left work. She lived in a reclusive area with a forest surrounding her house. I changed into my animagus form, a white stag, and spied on her. Through one of the windows, I saw her sitting in a large armchair, petting a cat on her lap. She was deep in thought.

The cat, though, had its head turned in my direction. I stiffened. The cat stared at me for a long period, and then jumped out of its owner's lap, and out of view. Lily followed the cat with a confused look on her face. I stood still for a while, wondering what would happen next, when the back door opened and the cat shot out of the house right at me with Lily following. I turned quickly and ran into the woods. Why was this crazy cat following me? Did it have a strange dog-complex or something?

I don't know how long I ran, but I eventually came to the meadow I had Apparated to earlier and ran past the large boulder before I turned around to check if the cat was still following me. I didn't see anything. I sighed, but something caught my eye. I looked up to the top of the boulder and almost jumped in shock. The cat was sitting there like a guard, glaring down at me. I glared right back. Stupid cat. A short gasp sounded from the bottom of the boulder and I turned my head to look at her.

Her face held an expression of wonder and amazement as she looked at me. I guess the Ministry didn't know about me being an illegal Animagus. She slowly started taking steps toward me, her hair moving gently in the wind. I was mesmerized by her and didn't shy away. She raised her hand and delicately touched my face. Her touch soothed me and I gazed into her eyes as she looked into mine. Warmth spread through my body as we continued to stare into each other's eyes. Hers were a beautiful emerald-green color and sparkled with interest as she searched my hazel ones. A small voice in the back of my mind began trying to persuade me to change back, for her to see it was me, but a muffled shaping noise from behind me captured my attention. I looked back, searching for the source. I had to leave. I didn't want to leave her out here in the open. Without looking back, I galloped away into the forest, changing back when I was under the cover of the trees and Apparated away.

After that encounter, I couldn't stay away from her. I followed her and spied on her for two full months. Sometimes she saw me when I was in my animagus form, and tried to come closer to me. I always withdrew before she could touch me again, in fear of losing control and changing back in front of her. I know I'm slowly becoming more and more attracted to her, which is very wrong, but what can I do?

The Dark Lord sensed that something was wrong, so he sent me away, wishing for me to clear my head and return. It surprised me. He never did this for other Death Eaters. I stopped going to her house and left the country for two weeks and returned on Halloween. I wanted my last day of peace to go out with a bang.

And so here I am in the Atrium of the Ministry, a guest at their Halloween ball. Of course, no one invited me. The ball is conveniently a costume ball, so I transfigured my glasses into a mask. There are a lot of people here that I can easily recognize, and a few people I want to avoid. Mad-Eye Moody hadn't even dressed for the occasion, where a long cloak and was keeping watch over the dancing people. Albus Dumbledore was also here, walking up to different people and asking them if they were the Minister, joking that it was almost impossible to tell who was who. I stayed in the back so he wouldn't approach me.

I was slowly growing bored. The feeling of pleasure that came with knowing I infiltrated the Ministry once again was wearing off. Either I was going to leave or I should make this ball more exciting. As I contemplated my next move, the people around the Atrium started to buzz in excitement. I turned my head to see what had the people's attention, and saw that the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, had come with her advisors, along with a group of Aurors protecting him. Dumbledore and Moody were already in front of the Minister. I moved in closer to listen.

"Ah, Minister. I was wondering when you would get here," said Dumbledore. "I've been walking around wondering if you were here already. This costume ball is very confusing."

Bagnold sniffed. "I sorry to inconvenience you, Dumbledore. You know I am quite busy." It was a well-known fact that the Minister didn't like Dumbledore at all, but it always seemed like Dumbledore was completely oblivious of her attitude towards him.

Dumbledore smiled and did a slight bow to her and walked away. Moody moved closer to the Minister and started talking quietly and quickly. I couldn't catch it. Their conversation ended as quickly as it began and the Minister walked away. Moody seemed content, but his expression turned to anger as he watched the Minister's bodyguards pass. He strode quickly over to where some of the Aurors were and pulled one to the side. I gasped in horror as I got a good view at who it was.

She looked stunning. She wore a long dark blue dress. It was strapless and it clung to her curves and fanned out below her waist to the floor. Her red hair was down and curled slightly at the ends and framed her face. She wore a blue, feathered mask also, but I didn't like it. It hid her face.

"What are you doing here Evans? I told you to take a break, not stand guard for the Minister at the Halloween ball!" Moody growled.

Lily Evans glared at him. "What, a ball on Halloween isn't a good enough break idea? And I'm not working. I just happened to walk in the same time the Minister did and just went over to say hello to some of the Aurors. You don't have to yell at me."

Moody seemed a little ruffled by this answer. "Well, ah, then, ah, go and enjoy yourself then. Don't go distracting the other Aurors though. Who knows what could happen tonight."

Lily snorted. "You worry too much. I think you're the one who needs a break." And with that, she spun around and marched off into the crowd. Moody was seething as he walked in the opposite direction. As soon as Moody was out of sight, I cautiously followed Lily.

I found her at the refreshment table. She most be really stressed out, because she had taken a glass of champagne and drained it all at once. She grabbed another and was about to drain that one as well, when I did the most stupid and idiotic thing. I went over and grabbed the glass out of her hand.

She stared at me in confusion, but it slowly turned to anger. "What the heck are you doing? I want to drink that, so give it back."

I relaxed on the inside when she didn't recognize me. On the outside, I gave a small smile and said, "Well, I don't think that getting drunk right in the beginning of a party is going to do you any good."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you care? And besides, I can do whatever I want."

I chuckled. "Let's just say I don't like it when people drown their sorrows out in liquor."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who says I have sorrows I want to drown out?"

I just looked at her with an amused expression. She must have realized that I wasn't going to answer, so she asked, "Can I have my drink back?"

"Nope," and with that, I took a long drink of the champagne. I handed her the empty glass.

"You know, that isn't the only champagne glass. There are hundreds more right behind us. You taking one glass away from me isn't going to stop me." She countered.

I thought about it. "Well, you're right with that." I gave in a little. "Go on and drink away, get completely hammered, have some guy take advantage of you, get into a drunken brawl, or pass out. I won't get in your way."

"Are you going to be the one who takes advantage of me?" She asked.

"Who knows? We do have the rest of the night."

She looked at the champagne glass, then at me, and then back to the glass and sighed. "Fine, but I might change my mind."

I smiled at her as she put the glass back on the table. She hesitated as she pulled her hand away, and slowly turned away from the drinks.

"Why don't you dance with me, so you can get the thoughts of liquor out of your head?" I smiled again and held my hand out to her. She looked back at the drinks, sighed, and took my hand.

I pulled her out to the dance floor and put my other hand on her waist. The music was an average beat and we twirled around effortlessly for a while. After two songs of silence, she asked, "I never did catch your name."

"I never gave it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

I smiled. "Of course I do Lily. You aren't someone that is easy to forget."

A flicker of intuition crossed her face. "Then we have met before. Don't you think it would be even if we both knew who the other was?"

"Lily, you do know me, so we are even. Its just that I don't think me telling you who I am and your possible reaction to be all that good." How would she react that she had spent the past 10 minutes in the company of a Death Eater?

We were silent for a long moment, just looking into each other's eyes, searching for answers. I suddenly realized that we were much closer to each other then before. The attraction I felt for her burned my body. I was lost in her eyes falling deeper and deeper into them. I couldn't hide this for any longer.

"Come with me," I whispered. She nodded, still staring deeply into my eyes. I pulled her away from the dance floor and away from the other people. We eventually made our way to the Fountain of Magical Brethren, where there was no one around. I looked around, making sure no one was watching and turned back to face her.

"Lily, I can't hide from you anymore. I've been hiding from you for weeks, and I just can't stay away from you. I need you to know who I am, even if you reject me." I dug my hand into my jacket and pulled out my wand. She was still staring into my eyes. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, but it didn't matter anymore.

I smiled at her as I raised my wand. "I think I'm in love with you, Lily Evans." And then I tapped my mask, changing it back into my glasses.

She eyes widened in surprise. I stared at her, waiting for more of a reaction. None came.

She smiled weakly and whispered. "You should have told me sooner."

And then she leaned forward and kissed me.

**I'm sorry it took so long to write this. I had to paint my house yesterday and it took forever. I had to skip Algebra II and Chemistry homework to write this, so I am risking my grades for you all! **

**As an update from my weird life, I am one of two people that might get the lead in my school's musical this year, Urinetown! I won't find out till tomorrow though. I'll tell you if I get it or not next chapter. I am so nervous. **

**Please review! I love hearing from you all. I have this thing where if you review, I check out your profile and read your stories. If you want a new fan, review this story! **


	9. Universal ShoutOut

**I'm sorry it has been months since I last updated. I promise that I will come back swing once I find the time. I have a bunch of stuff in production, so you're just gonna have to be patient. **

**If you want to know what I'm working on at the moment, I have chapters for ****Breaking All the Rules****Attack of the Song-Fics: Volume II****Search for the Perfect Cast****, and ****Attack of the Song-Fics**** almost done. If you have suggestions for either of the Song-Fic stories, please message me. **

**I'm also thinking about writing another volume of Attack of the Song-Fics, please message me. I might sway your way. ;)**


End file.
